


【超蝙】in control

by SilviaZhu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 控制, 白灰, 领主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaZhu/pseuds/SilviaZhu
Summary: 简介：领主白灰的床上规则。警告：ooc,十分ooc，无剧情，就是车，灰蝙蝠对白领主有控制的描写有。





	1. Chapter 1

他们之间这样的事发生的次数并不少，可以说对于任何一个正常人来说他们之间的性事频率都有点太高了。 但是他并不拒绝这些事情的发生，事实上他们的第一次就是他主动的。

就在克—卡尔亲自来蝙蝠洞给他用氪星科技新制的灰色制服之后。 地球的一切都被控制在拥有超能力的群体下，准确的说是一个人手下。这颗蓝色星球上的任何事都无法逃脱过超级听力和x射线。地球变得平静，也变得死寂。

哥谭市也是强制管制下的众多城市之一，并没什么不同，如果非要说的话，也许就是多了更多额头上有两个恐怖伤疤的改造犯人。 夜晚的宵禁一如既往地被很好的执行，角落里会有两个叛逆的孩子试图偷偷喝酒作乐，但没关系，很快他们就会被带走管教。 哥谭如今是蒙着黑色面纱的垂老妇人，安静，但死寂。

“超人如今还能有空临幸我的庄园？我以为你还有更多犯人需要被烧掉他们不值一文的脑子……嗯……”一如既往的，在布鲁斯韦恩能说完他的嘲讽之前就被披着冰雪色的领主捂住了嘴，卡尔似乎并不想和他斗嘴，换而言之，他只想要性爱。

说真的，在灰色蝙蝠侠与领主超人共同出现的第一天，就有不少流言蜚语了。看看他们的制服吧，除了颜色和各自的标志，其余制式完全一模一样。别的正义领主也有所改变，黛安娜减去了她美丽的黑色长发，灯侠换了他的制服细节，但没人，没人和他们两个的制服有共同点。一样的披风，一样的腕带，这代表了什么再明显不过了，不是吗？

全球中也许哥谭市的反应最为激烈了，哥谭日报的头条是《我们的蝙蝠侠在哪里》，酒吧里是流氓的低语和嘲笑‘我就知道那异装癖的疯子是个蝙蝠婊子’，街上孩子的童言是‘超人和蝙蝠侠，坐在树上，——’，当然这很快就不流传了，无法流传了。

后来蝙蝠侠渐渐不再出席正义领主的会议，再逐渐不出现在正义领主需要活动的公众场合。流言说蝙蝠侠死了，死于反抗领主超人；还有的说蝙蝠侠被囚禁了；也有说蝙蝠侠只是暂时藏了起来，等待反击时刻，他会给人类自由。 而事实是布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠，被那个世人惧怕的白色领主压住双手反剪在背后，禁锢在他的个人空间里。

他们的关系世人并不清楚，但在领主间却不是什么秘密。在超人摒弃红色披风前，瞎子都能感觉到克拉克看向蝙蝠侠的眼神，充满向往与爱意。 而布鲁斯知道现在的领主一定认为没有超能力只是个人类的自己完全在领主超人的掌控之下，也许他会被威胁，也许他会被强迫，也许什么时候会在角落里痛哭流涕也说不准，而他们不会做出任何冒犯卡尔的行为，毕竟蝙蝠侠已经不再参与领主活动了。

但现在曾经的同一双眼睛充满了痛苦和恳求。

他们都看错了卡尔，也看错了布鲁斯。 卡尔抛弃了克拉克的部分，他使用热视线处罚罪犯，他控制全球政治、经济活动，他可以做任何事，但他不会违反自己的规则，他不会违反自己定下的律法，但这说起来有点嘲讽，真的。

卡尔在他们的关系中从未强迫过他，自始至终卡尔都尊重着自己的意愿，准确点来说，在床上的意愿。 卡尔现在锢着他的手腕，是因为他允许了这么做，是因为他知道卡尔需要这么做，所以卡尔能控制他的身体，如果他想，现在卡尔就能放开自己的手腕，离他离得远远的，也许在他允许的范围内，在这间韦恩庄园主卧的角落里看着他也是可以被准许的。

“求你，求你，我能碰你吗？求你。”卡尔依旧紧紧握着布鲁斯身后的手腕，两个人的脸快贴上了，但是除了手腕部分的被束缚，布鲁斯身上别的部分都没有被碰到，卡尔的另一只手放下紧紧握成拳头，摆在身体一侧，整个身体都在因为绷得太紧而颤抖。“已经很久了。”

布鲁斯回想了一下，发现自己想不起具体日子，对他来说不做蝙蝠侠工作的日子似乎也没什么好去记的，不过就是一天又一天，上一次似乎并没有很遥远。 但这不重要，重要的是卡尔又来找他了，来韦恩庄园，这成为他们之间不成文的规定。卡尔似乎都不再想进入蝙蝠洞了，上一次就是他们的第一次。

布鲁斯看着卡尔恳求的眼睛，微微点了点头准许了他的渴求。卡尔像是快渴死的人获得了甘霖，又或是他又可以呼吸地球的氧气了。接下来的事几乎发生在一瞬间，卡尔迫不及待地吻上了布鲁斯的唇，急切的啃咬嘴唇，又温柔地舔进口舌，抚慰双唇，牙齿，舌头，他迅速地剥下了布鲁斯的衣服，或者说撕开了，衬衫的贝母扣子崩开四散在房间角落里。

布鲁斯领着他走到床边。“这么急切，永远的童子军？”即使被啃着嘴也不忘模糊地嘲笑卡尔，全程卡尔都在认真地品尝布鲁斯的嘴，好像下一秒布鲁斯就会收回他的这个权利，接下来布鲁斯就带着他们倒在了床上。

卡尔满足又急躁地低吼着。这代表布鲁斯愿意和自己做到最后，但是一切都得听他的。 卡尔在地球上也许掌控着所有的事物，但哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩从未是其中之一。卡尔清楚地知道布鲁斯随时可以叫停自己，即使卡尔自己已经硬的不行也可以冲冷水冷静下来，有时布鲁斯会只磨着自己的大腿就解决了而自己的阴茎没被碰过一下就能射地一塌糊涂，有一次卡尔被允许进入布鲁斯，他兴奋地用头蹭着对方的颈窝，啃咬着一边低声说“我的，我的，你是我的。”下一秒，布鲁斯就让他拔出去，卡尔只能强迫自己退了出来，布鲁斯没说什么就只是盯着他自己撸着解决了，卡尔硬的觉得自己的老二快废了，但是他不被允许进入了，卡尔只能之后在浴室不满足的自我满足了。

之后，卡尔就学会了不再说“我的”，而是“你的”， 再之后，卡尔学会说“求你”。

卡尔说“求你，布鲁斯，我可以继续吗？”布鲁斯会抬着头，眯起他钢蓝色的眼睛，然后微微点头，表达同意。 卡尔把布鲁斯剥得精光，而根本没想过脱下自己的制服，他的手一秒都不想离开布鲁斯，从脸，到胸口，乳头，腹部，屁股，卡尔像个第一次拿到圣诞节礼物的孩子，不知如何下手。 布鲁斯想，也许是有点久了。卡尔的手在他身上像点火一样拉高了自己的体温，所到之处又带起一阵阵酥麻，腹部开始酸软，电流冲向自己四肢，布鲁斯感觉自己都在发疼，但他又不知道哪里疼，于是他抓住了卡尔的头发，把那颗高贵的头颅从自己身体上扯开。 卡尔抬起头略带疑问地看着他。布鲁斯伸出了自己的左手递给他，卡尔立刻吻上了他的指甲，然后开始舔上食指，中指，无名指，卡尔握住布鲁斯的手，像对待珍宝一般，从指尖吻上了小臂。布鲁斯觉得自己的左手变得麻木，电流从手臂传到了全身各处，他又抽回了左手，把右手递给卡尔，卡尔依旧那么做了，布鲁斯把粘着口水的手指抚上卡尔的脸，擦干净了自己的手指，而卡尔盯着他。


	2. Chapter 2

10.6

2.

“啊啊，”布鲁斯湿润的手指摩挲着卡尔的脸，“别这么看我，甜心。”

卡尔立刻就低下了眼睛，继续着舔吻手指的动作。“乖孩子。”布鲁斯满意了，他伸出另一只手抓住卡尔的头发拎了上来，主动吻上了卡尔，而他都不需要太主动卡尔就会立刻贴上来亲得他嘴唇红肿发疼，不是每个人都是钢铁之躯，你知道的。但在这种情况下他拥有着完全的控制权，对卡尔，也对他自己。

但并不一直如此。他们，无论他们之间这算什么。刚开始不久的时候，也是布鲁斯逐渐不出席正义领主活动的时候，卡尔那段时期尤其急躁粗鲁，脱下蝙蝠装的布鲁斯那时候还没有掌握他们之间的节奏，卡尔有时会出现立刻把他按倒在随便什么平面上，粗暴的准备了以后就用巨大的双手抓着布鲁斯精瘦的腰，像公狗一样拱着腰操他，布鲁斯会被一波又一波高潮逼的嘶哑地尖叫再晕过去。有时候布鲁斯会发现自己醒来在原来的位置，赤裸的身体上披着什么，这代表领主有紧急情况，有时布鲁斯会在自己的卧室醒来。

有一次卡尔在深夜来找布鲁斯，那时布鲁斯还在睡梦中，半梦半醒间醒了过来就发现卡尔含着他的阴茎，而他呻吟着射了出来又累的睡了过去。通常布鲁斯并不太会反抗，他们两个都想要这个，只是卡尔那时还不会请求，而布鲁斯还不会控制他们两个人而已。

后来布鲁斯逐渐会了。

那一次卡尔按着他做了太久，也太粗暴，布鲁斯新闻上看见卡尔处决了几百名反叛军。

卡尔把他翻来覆去换了许多姿势，嘴里含糊着也许是什么下流话，卡尔的手在布鲁斯身上每一块皮肤都留下了淤青，红肿和咬痕，直到最后布鲁斯也无法承受了。氪星人想要的话在黄太阳下他们可以一直继续下去。布鲁斯感觉自己的肛口已经麻木了，不断流出白色的精液和润滑剂的混合物，又不断被射进来，卡尔有几轮会射完直接用阴茎堵住，在布鲁斯稍微恢复神智后又会用他的力量牵引着布鲁斯在他的阴茎上套弄，这太过了，那时候他已经被做的四肢都控制不住地搭在身体旁边了，他甚至没法用手搂住卡尔的脖子稳定自己，也没法发出什么声音了，之间几轮的高潮已经让他喊肿了喉咙。

然后布鲁斯被做得哭了出来，不是五官扭曲毫无尊严地嚎啕大哭，而是默默地流泪，事实上布鲁斯回想起来，他不知道自己为什么流泪，也许是太累了，也许是……总之，卡尔察觉到布鲁斯脸上滴落下的泪水时才停止了这场暴行，起码超人后来是这么说的。

卡尔立刻停止了自己所做的事，扯过了白色的披风裹住了依旧在不停颤抖抽搐的布鲁斯，嘴上慌乱的说着“哦天，对不起，对不起，布鲁斯，真的很对不起，抱歉。”卡尔的手在布鲁斯的躯体上方慌乱的舞动，却不管再碰他一下了。“布鲁斯，对不起，布鲁斯，哦天哪，我干了什么……”

布鲁斯想告诉他闭嘴，想告诉他这是他允许的，他没有拒绝，布鲁斯想告诉他停止道歉，他没有做错，他们两个都想要这个，但是他没办法停止双眼流下眼泪，也没法控制自己的身体不再颤抖，他只能裹紧身上的白色披风，然后凑过去吻上卡尔，停止他还在道歉的嘴。

之后这种情况就再没有出现过，卡尔让他做主导的人，卡尔对待他小心翼翼，甚至是在操弄的过程中布鲁斯表露出一点点的不适他都会立刻拔出来然后开始道歉，后面刚开始几次甚至哭了出来，仿佛这点事比他烧别人脑子更罪不可恕，也许对他来说也的确如此。威严恐怖的白色领主那时只会缩在床角道歉，除非布鲁斯示意否则都不敢上前触碰他，卡尔会小声在耳边道歉，温柔地吻过他身体每一寸，用手抚慰他，然后一直抱着他。

后来布鲁斯逐渐从中获得乐趣，有些日子他如果想的话可以故意做出害怕、抗拒的表情，而卡尔会立刻从肉欲中清醒过来然后道歉，其实卡尔通过x视线看到的心跳和血流显示布鲁斯并没有一点点害怕，但卡尔依旧会真诚的道歉，依旧会后退克制住自己，跪在床边乞求原谅，其实布鲁斯只是没那么想继续了，他有点累，但他并不说，这是他们之间的小游戏。而卡尔也许没那么开心，但卡尔总觉得没有伤害到布鲁斯是最重要的。

如果布鲁斯在某一天心情暴躁，或者又是世界上发生了他无法阻止的悲剧，他会叫卡尔来，他们会进行温柔的性爱，只是有一点，他们都不会获得真正的释放。布鲁斯第一次这么做的时候，卡尔几乎狂躁的要启动热视线烧掉什么东西了，就在布鲁斯给他口交的时候，他在卡尔要射出来的最后一刻握住了根部，阻止了真正的高潮，但卡尔也有射出来，只不过是从马眼缓慢地流出大量精液，这种不满足的感觉可以让任何男人发疯，氪星人也不例外。

后来这就成了惯例，布鲁斯奇异的发现自己在其中发掘了许多乐趣，而他不打算停止自己获得它们，毕竟如今这些日子，你真的很难获得什么娱乐了，卡尔禁止了大部分。

现在的卡尔就像牵绳上的乖狗狗，手上拿着牵绳的布鲁斯一言一行都受到卡尔的关注。

“卡尔，啊，继续。”布鲁斯扯开这条坚持啃着自己嘴的坏孩子，用眼神示意他可以继续他想做的了。他已经开始硬了。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”卡尔一路从他的脖子亲到小腹，布鲁斯也感觉到一路的电流开始烧坏他的脑子。然后卡尔开始舔他的阴茎，再到会阴，再到后面的穴口，卡尔总很喜欢舔他那里，布鲁斯总是对舔肛反应很大，穴口边缘的肌肤十分敏感，心里的羞耻也总让大腿不禁夹紧那颗活动的黑色脑袋，领主总是很高兴布鲁斯有积极的反应的。

布鲁斯被舔的浑身发热，但又觉得自己的阴茎被冷落了，于是他把手伸下去撸动自己，卡尔很快又拍开他的手，一只手握住了手腕压在印度棉床单上。

“呜……嗯嗯……”卡尔一直在这方面很有占有欲，布鲁斯觉得他是想要自己的快感只来自于卡尔。他不满地哼哼起来，抬高了臀部晃悠，卡尔又压下他的胯部。

“想要吗，布鲁斯？要不要说出来？”卡尔重新支起身体，抬头问他。布鲁斯在床上从来不太喜欢用言语表达自己想要什么，或者什么时候都是。卡尔这些年已经足够了解布鲁斯，但他还是会时不时想诱导布鲁斯说出自己真正想要的，但今天看来也不是那一天。

布鲁斯瞥过了头不去看卡尔，卡尔攀上来用手转过布鲁斯的头，轻轻啄了下嘴，布鲁斯依旧不满地喷了口气。卡尔笑笑，又退下去，温暖地口腔含着了阴茎的头部。

“啊！嗯……就这样，对，啊啊，唔……”卡尔灵活的舌头绕着头部打转，再舔上整个柱身，布鲁斯很喜欢这样。卡尔不知道什么时候拿出了润滑剂，用手指缠了些就摸上了布鲁斯刚刚被微微舔开的肛口，按揉了一会就探了进去找到前列腺按压起来，你可以说是用x射线作弊，但这对于布鲁斯可以说是爽上了天。

布鲁斯咬上了自己的左手手指，克制自己不要叫喊出声，毕竟今晚才刚刚开始，现在就开始他就停不下来了。他添咬着自己手指，尝到了卡尔之前留在手指上的口水，就像他们在间接接吻一样，这让布鲁斯烧红了脸，他通常不会做这么羞耻的事，就像，就像是……

卡尔吸着他的阴茎，像是这个世界上对他来说最重要的事了，自己的前列腺有被隔着肠子戳弄着，这种快感很快让布鲁斯射了出来，双重的刺激让他狠狠咬住了口中的手指，但依旧挡不住喉咙里压抑不住的尖叫。“哈……啊……”他快喘不过气了，但哪次不是呢。

卡尔含着他的精液爬上来，扯开他咬着的手指，然后低下头吻住他，布鲁斯皱着眉接受了，他其实真的不是很喜欢尝自己的味道，或者任何人的，他给卡尔口交就会吐掉，但卡尔很喜欢这种行为，布鲁斯愿意在这种小事上纵容卡尔。

他们像任何一对普通的爱人一样交换着吻，感受对方的存在和也许还在那的对互相的爱意，他们都不确定那还在不在，所以他们吻的更久去确定，去抚慰对方。所以苦味中也许会有那么点甜。

可惜蝙蝠侠是没有无限的肺活量的，最终他们需要分开让布鲁斯获取足够的氧气。布鲁斯的脸上透着潮红，眼神因为一次高潮和微微缺氧有些迷茫涣散。

卡尔喜欢这样的布鲁斯，他转去含住对方的耳垂，吮吸舔舐着，让布鲁斯颤抖起来，这地方在高潮后反而总是最敏感的，布鲁斯会感到一阵阵电流让自己半边身体都酥麻瘫软了，如果是正常状态他就最讨厌被这样做，因为这种感觉实在太过刺激，他觉得自己的半边脸都麻了。

“布鲁斯，我可以吗，求你，布鲁斯，我有好好表现。”布鲁斯装作考虑了一下，卡尔脸上闪过恐慌的表情，更卖力地舔他。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，拜托。我到现在都没有摸我自己。”

布鲁斯这才发现卡尔连制服都没脱，这一定难受极了，但他只是坏笑。

卡尔的头拱着他的脖子，火热的吐息和黑色的卷毛让他有些发痒。“布鲁斯，求你了，我不该抓你的手的，对不起，但是你也喜欢的不是吗？布鲁斯。”他觉得再这样下去就有点残忍了，永远的童子军先生可能会开始反省自己的床技了，布鲁斯有些日子也许会这么做，但今天他感觉自己应该大方点。

布鲁斯拍拍那颗在自己脖颈处作乱的头颅，示意他可以继续。布鲁斯觉得几乎可以看到卡尔发光了。卡尔急的只掏出了自己的阴茎，撸动了几下就迫不及待地顶上了布鲁斯的臀缝，生怕他会反悔似的。

布鲁斯笑了一声，“啊啊，还不行，先生。”他对卡尔摇了摇手指，卡尔立刻抓住了那根手指。

“布鲁斯？”

“坏先生，急脾气可不行。现在，把我抱起来？”布鲁斯指示他。

卡尔迅速地调整了他们的姿势，让布鲁斯坐在自己的大腿上，布鲁斯推了把他的胸口，他就听话地躺了下去，双手握着布鲁斯的臀肉，急切地揉搓着，却又不敢真的做什么。

布鲁斯又打开了他的手，“不准碰，坏孩子没有甜点。”卡尔挫败地低吼了一声，布鲁斯立刻立起了身子。“哦不不，不，别离开，对不起，我不会了。”卡尔长大了双眼盯着他。布鲁斯这才又坐回去，臀缝就抵着卡尔阴茎上，他引导着卡尔无所适从的双手反抓住床头。

“别抓坏我的床，坏孩子。”卡尔痛苦地喘了口气，这代表接下来没允许他不能碰布鲁斯了，还得注意不要弄坏床头。

布鲁斯这才满意，他向前撑着自己的身体，一只手伸到身后抓住卡尔的阴茎，抵在自己被准备过的穴口磨着，他的阴茎才射过还要一会才能再工作，但现在他可以玩卡尔的。

“嘶……！布鲁斯！啊……”卡尔难耐地紧闭住眼睛，视觉和生理的刺激让他觉得他可以就这样射出来，但他不想，他想在布鲁斯的身体里。

布鲁斯依旧随心所欲地磨蹭着。在以前的哥谭，如果你是个想偶尔找乐子的老实人，即使红灯区你能找到嘴上抹着甜蜜廉价唇釉的放荡雏妓，她都会磨着你的阴茎，却又不让你进去，只想先让自己快活了再说，只是让自己的阴唇张开磨蹭着你的柱状体，淫液会流到你的大腿上，嘴中吐出甜蜜诱人的喘息，让你不知所措，她会说“啊，先生先生，真舒服，啊，唔，好舒服。”她会让自己爽到尖叫，再让你插进去享乐，而她就不会那么有兴致了，仿佛你是个被施舍的可怜人，并且你无可奈何依旧会爽到想把自己脑子射出去，再交出自己身上的钱。

而现在卡尔觉得自己就是个普通的男人，但布鲁斯不会涂甜蜜的唇釉，他也不会满嘴下流的污言秽语，哦不，他永远是个贵族，即使现在他不着寸缕，而卡尔才是那个穿着整套衣服的人，布鲁斯依旧浑身的荣耀。他可以做他任何想做的事，而卡尔会让他做，卡尔知道自己无法自拔，也无法停止布鲁斯，他只想让布鲁斯不离开。

他现在只想是个普通男人，于是他喘息着低喃“哦宝贝，亲爱的，继续，继续，别停，别走。”

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇瞥了他一眼，然后继续挑起欲火，他就又万劫不复了。

也许布鲁斯终于决定玩够了，他捞起床边那罐润滑剂，又倒了些在手上直接朝后面伸去。润滑剂冰凉的触感让卡尔嘶嘶出声，但很快就变成了满足的呻吟。

“哦哦……嗯……”布鲁斯将头部对准了就开始慢慢坐了下来，调整好姿势后握住卡尔的肩膀就开始骑他的阴茎，卡尔着迷的看着布鲁斯自我满足的迷乱神情，但不敢松手碰他，这快让他发疯了。

布鲁斯不断换着角度找最能让他满意的点，卡尔想耸动自己的胯部帮他，或者说帮自己，但被布鲁斯的一个眼神给制止了，他只能沮丧的控制自己不要乱动。

似乎终于找到了最佳的位置，布鲁斯喘了一声就软了腰倒在卡尔肩上，这对卡尔来说倒没什么不同，因为他真的快被逼疯了。“布鲁斯，啊，布鲁斯，拜托，动一动。”

布鲁斯又撑起身子瞪了他一眼，然后开始上下骑动。“啊啊啊……”似乎是不能承受自己这样激烈的刺激，布鲁斯骑了一会就彻底软在自己身上了，胯部转着圈磨蹭着。“唔，卡尔……”

卡尔已经爽的飘起来了几厘米了，受到暗示就立刻把手粘在了布鲁斯身上，转身把布鲁斯压在了床上，开始大开大合的抽插。“啊！哈，啊嗯……”布鲁斯的呻吟可以让他直接射出来了。

“布鲁斯，我要射了，我能射进来吗？”卡尔请求，他今天真的很想这么做。他也想待在布鲁斯身体里尽可能久，他希望布鲁斯能同意。

布鲁斯潮红着的脸上眼睛紧闭着，他的阴茎又悄悄立起来了，磨蹭着卡尔粗糙的制服。布鲁斯点点头。“哦布鲁斯，谢谢你，啊，布鲁斯，布鲁斯！”

卡尔按着布鲁斯的腰抽插着，他控制不住地低下身重新吻上布鲁斯，重重顶上对方的前列腺，引得布鲁斯嘶哑着尖叫起来，肠壁剧烈地收缩挤压着他的阴茎。“布鲁斯，啊，嗯。”他含糊着吻着对方，布鲁斯伸出了舌尖和他吻着。他抱紧了对方射了出来。不同于地球人微凉的精液他的精液比地球着体温都会高一点，并且量也更多。布鲁斯被射的叫起来，但都被压在了两个人的吻之间，他们的亲吻混乱不堪，夹杂着尖叫和喘息，还有他们从未言明的感情。但这是他们能拥有的。

布鲁斯都没察觉到自己被射的也高潮了，该死的氪星人生理。他已经不再年轻了，两次已经让他很累了。卡尔重新把他抱到身上，阴茎还该死的插在他身体里，但他不想抱怨。这种被充实的感觉很好，他暂时也不想离开温暖的来源。卡尔摩挲着他的后背，布鲁斯双腿大开地趴在卡尔身上，身体还有些微微颤抖，被撑开的穴口有一点精液流了出来但谁都不想去管。

这是他们能安静在一起为数不多的时刻。

接下来卡尔可能会抱着他睡一会，或者卡尔会抱着他去清理干净，也许当中还会再来一次，然后布鲁斯会抱怨一会，接着疲劳地睡着。卡尔会换上更让布鲁斯舒服的衣服抱住他，和他一起躺在床上，卡尔会在以为布鲁斯听不见的时候吻着他的头发说“别走，别走，别离开我。待在我身边，别走。”

布鲁斯会装作自己没听见。

哥谭还有一个不同之处，就是她曾经有一个黑暗骑士守护着她。现在，骑士踏出了黑暗的角落，但却无法拥抱面前的光明。

End

**Author's Note:**

> note：原本的想法是源于“啊为什么这么多白灰都是白领主欺负灰蝙蝠啊好不爽”，虽然原作看上去都是那样的风格没错啦而且灰老爷也的确真的很软了（相对别的蝙蝠来说……  
但是这篇本来的灵感是，如果有一个世界里灰老爷实际没那么被动？实际没那么被迫的？然后就想啊好麻烦不如写车来的方便。于是衍生出了这一篇…… 十分希望看到那种双方床戏有完全同意的情节，不是说diss别的类型，只是完全同意在现实生活中更戳我，结果自己就写成了灰老爷故意戏弄白领主了我这个人啊真是。


End file.
